


Dear brother...

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Especial del Día de los Enamorados 2012 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya pierde a su madre y su padre, quien los abandonó de pequeño, lo lleva a vivir con él y su nueva familia, conformada por una madrastra y dos hermanos mayores. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el cuerpo de un adolescente para satisfacer su apetito sexual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear brother...

**Author's Note:**

> \- Los fragmentos en _itálica_ son los pensamientos de Yuya.
> 
> \- Por las dudas: _neesan_ y _niichan_ son formas cariñosas de referirse a la hermana mayor y al hermano mayor de uno mismo en japonés.

Fuego, tan sólo eso rodeaba la casa. Fuera de la misma, un pequeño niño miraba la escena con sus enormes ojos café. El camino de lágrimas secas surcaba sus dos mejillas. La visión del pequeño fue interrumpida por una mano maternal posándose sobre su cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, Yu-chan – Dijo una muchacha no mucho más grande que él -. Yo te cuidaré.

\- _Neesan_ …

La cabeza del niño se posó sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sus manos se aferraron a su ropa, rompiendo de ese modo el llanto.

 

Muchos años habían pasado de ese entonces. La madre de Yuya había enloquecido cuando su padre se fue. Ella misma provocó el incendio tras enviar a Yuya por unas verduras para terminar la cena. La poca cordura que tenía hizo que salvara la vida de su hijo.

Desde ese entonces, Yuya fue a vivir con sus medios hermanos. De esto hace once años y Yuya está en el último año de la escuela secundaria.

Tras las clases del club de fútbol, regresó a su casa, cansado. Al abrir la puerta de la misma, una muchacha que vestía el uniforme de su secundaria salió llorando de la misma.

\- Per… Perdón – Le dijo, antes de salir corriendo.

Suspiró.

 

_Neesan… No está hoy en casa…_

 

Su hermana era enfermera y tenía turnos rotativos en el hospital. Dos veces por semana, le tocaba el turno de la noche, por lo que en la casa las únicas personas que se supone debían estar eran su padre, su madrastra y su hermano mayor. Pero desde la semana anterior, sus padres cumplieron un año más de casados, y el regalo de su padre fue un viaje a Europa. ¿Qué más podía hacer Yuya que fingir una alegre sonrisa cuando en realidad no sentía ello? Hubiera preferido estar muerto que vivir en esa casa, con una mujer distinta a la que le dio la vida a quien debía llamarla “mamá”. Le dolía, pero nadie comprendía aquel dolor.

Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras que lo separaban de su cuarto. Se asomó a la puerta de su hermano al verla abierta, haciendo un chirrido cuando la abrió un poco más, ocasionando que el sujeto acostado en la cama, haciendo zapping, lo mirara.

\- Regresé – Susurró, casi sin ganas de querer hablar.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó el muchacho, sentándose en la cama -. Bienvenido. ¿Cómo te fue en las prácticas, Yuya?

 

_Yuya… Odiaba que él me llamara así._

 

\- Mh. Bien, nada fuera de lo común. _Neesan_ no está hoy, ¿verdad?

\- No – Dijo el mayor, volviendo a acostarse con ambos brazos detrás de su nuca -. La viste, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Shiori-chan – Respondió el muchacho, mirándolo de reojo -. Se fue corriendo de aquí. Le dije que no me gustaban las vírgenes  y se ofendió – Volvió a sentarse de un salto, mostrándole a su hermano las imperceptible marcas de varios dedos sobre su mejilla, al menos desde la distancia a la que Yuya se encontraba -. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me golpeó la muy perra. Pero bueno, ella se lo pierde.

\- Ahhh…

El mayor lo miró. La expresión en el rostro de Yuya no demostraba sentimiento alguno. Era como su estuviera sobre aquel umbral en ese momento por pura obligación.

\- ¿Y a ti, Yuya? ¿Cómo te gustan?

Su piel se erizó al oír su pregunta, alejándose del umbral.

\- Tsk. Idiota – Dijo, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, pegando un portazo, ocasionando que su hermano estallara en risas.

\- ¡Eres todo un virgen, Yuya! – Exclamó el mayor, sabiendo cuán fina era la pared que los separaba -. ¡Llámame para cenar, ¿de acuerdo?!

El menor se deslizó sobre la puerta, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas flexionadas frente suyo.

\- Idiota – Susurró – Keiichiro, idiota.

Desde que el mayor se percató de lo que era el sexo, cada noche que su hermana mayor no estaba, su casa se convertía en algo parecido a un burdel, aunque claro, el sexo entregado allí era gratuito, siendo ambas partes las satisfechas. Desde ese momento, aunque quisiera no oírlos, sus oídos eran inundados por los gemidos de placer de su hermano y de las distintas damas que pasaban por su cama. No lograba comprender cuán placentero era aquel acto porque no había hallado a nadie a quien él amara, a alguien por el que su corazón galopara como un caballo salvaje. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos de placer extremo era recurrir a la masturbación. Aunque la sensación de sentir su mano tocando su hombría no era la misma que la sentida por Keiichiro, el resultado era el mismo, y de ese modo, pudo aprender de qué modo le gustaba más que lo tocaran… Para advertir de esto a la muchacha que terminara de robar su alma.

Salió de la habitación en silencio, sólo un aroma lo volvía a la normalidad, sólo un aroma le daba la tranquilidad que su alma necesitaba. Ese aroma era una esencia que sólo su hermana mayor usaba. Esa misma fragancia era la que su cuerpo llevaba cuando lo abrazó, en aquella noche en que perdió a su madre. Llegó al cuarto de su hermana y se sentó sobre la enorme cama en medio de la habitación. Recostó su cuerpo sobre la misma y aspiró el aroma de la almohada, entre cerrando los ojos, sin percatarse de que Keiichiro lo miraba apoyado en el umbral.

\- ¿Así que te calienta el perfume de _neesan_?

La pregunta lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo sentar rápidamente en la cama. Yuya le dirigió una mirada asesina. Sin dirigirle la palabra, se levantó, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero el brazo de Keiichiro lo detuvo. Yuya lo miró.

\- Suéltame, idiota – Susurró, ocasionando la sorpresa en su oyente.

\- Al fin muestras tus colmillos, hermanito – Susurró, posando el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre su mentón -. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta lo poco que te gusta estar aquí? – El menor se sorprendió por sus palabras, sin poder responder a ellas -. Pero, ¿sabes algo? – Jaló del brazo de Yuya, atrayéndolo más contra él, apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras su mano recorría su espalda suavemente, haciéndolo tiritar -. No pienso dejarte escapar – Le susurró, al oído, recorriendo su oreja con la lengua. Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios del menor, quien sentía cómo una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo desde el cabello hasta el último dedo del pie. Keiichiro lo soltó pero no escapó, algo dentro suyo quería sentir eso otra vez, aunque fuera una sensación prohibida -. ¿Qué? ¿No vas a salir corriendo? – Musitó, sonriendo casi perversamente al no obtener respuesta. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el umbral de la puerta. Al levantar su rostro vio sus ojos brillosos, y sus mejillas rojas, ocasionando una suave risa por su parte -. Qué débil eres, Yuya – Susurró, nuevamente, presionando su entrepierna con la mano, haciéndolo gemir y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran todavía más. La lengua de Keiichiro recorrió su oreja, su cuello, dejándole chupones, ocasionando que sus gemidos fueran más intensos y sus caricias sobre su entrepierna, más frenéticas. Se acercó a sus labios, pero no los besó. Sus manos soltaron al menor, dejándolo jadeando, con deseos de más. Keiichiro rió, acercando a Yuya a su rostro y apresando sus labios salvajemente, mordiendo el inferior con fuerza al separarse -. Si tanto quieres que siga… _Neesan_ tiene varios disfraces… ¿Por qué no te pones uno de ellos y preparas la cena…, hermanito? – Gimió sobre su oído, dirigiéndose luego a su cuarto, riendo sonoramente.

El cuerpo de Yuya cayó al suelo. Rápidamente, desprendió dos botones de su camisa, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, excitado. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño, mojándose la cara con agua fría. Cerró la canilla y se miró al espejo.

\- Idiota…

Tenía dos manos, podía tocarse, pero su cuerpo necesitaba algo más. Deseaba que aquel placer que Keiichiro había despertado en él, fuera calmado por su causante. Su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Abrió el armario de su hermana, dando con aquellos trajes en el fondo del mismo. Había uno que era perfecto.

 

Media hora había pasado desde aquel caluroso encuentro. Keiichiro decidió darse un baño para calmarse un poco. Sabía que Yuya no iba a seguir sus provocaciones, después de todo era un niño, aunque la verdad, quería todo lo contrario, sobre todo, al notar que ninguna de sus habituales compañeras estaban en la cuidad ese día.

Se sorprendió sobremanera cuando al llegar a la cocina lo vio vestido de sirvienta. Un corto vestido negro cubría su cuerpo, junto con un delantal blanco atado en un moño en su cintura. Podía espiar su ropa interior con agachar su mirada tan sólo un poco. De algo estaba seguro, esa ropa interior que estaba usando, junto con el portaligas y las medias, iban a desaparecer del  vestuario de su hermana. Un pequeño cascabel a modo de accesorio colgaba sobre un pequeño lazo sobre su cuello y dos rodetes hechos a  último momento, terminaban por _decorarlo_. Sigilosamente, sin despegar su mirada de él, se acercó al menor, apretando uno de sus muslos con fuerza y soplando su nuca para que notara su presencia, ocasionando que el cuchillo con el que Yuya cortaba las verduras cayera al lavabo y lanzara un grito.

\- Te faltan los zapatos – Le susurró, besando su nuca -. La verdad… Me sorprendiste… No creí que tuvieras las - Lo miró de arriba abajo, pensando en sus palabras a posteriori -… agallas para hacerlo. Pero… Me calientas – Rozó su miembro por sobre la ropa, haciéndolo estremecer -. Ahh… ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo así? Qué haré contigo, Yuya – No recibió respuesta, el cuerpo debajo suyo lo ansiaba, dejando esto claro en cada espasmo que su cuerpo tenía. Sus manos apretaban las orillas de la mesada. El mayor percatándose de aquello, acarició una de aquellas manos, obligándolo a abrir sus dedos para entrelazarlos a los suyos -. Como soy buen hermano, te lo voy a hacer, pero… No me digas que pare, porque no pienso hacerlo – Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, por detrás, sonriendo al oír sus gemidos -… Hasta ver cómo mi semen se escurre de tu interior, no pienso parar…

Keiichiro bajó el cierre del traje. No llevaba sostén, no tendría sentido llevarlo a menos que tuviera algo con lo cual rellenar. A medida que sus labios probaban el cuello, los hombros y la espalda del menor, Keiichiro sentía cómo poco a poco su hombría reaccionaba a sus gemidos, a sus jadeos, a la piel que se erizaba debajo suyo. Se mordió el labio, sin dejar de lamerlo. Era tan sabroso, tan exquisito. Cuando abrió sus ojos, sonrió satisfecho ante las múltiples marcas que sus labios habían dejado sobre el cuerpo del menor que respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus manos se deshicieron del traje, dejándolo sobre el suelo, al igual que sus pantalones de los cuales se deshizo casi al mismo tiempo. Rozó su hombría sobre la entrada aún vestida del menor, haciéndolo gemir. Sonriendo, su mano se coló debajo de aquella ropa interior para masturbarlo, mientras con la otra, retorcía sus tetillas a piacere, haciéndolo gritar.

\- Ahhh… _Niichan_ … Kei…- _niichan_ … Mhhh…

\- Hace mucho que no me llamabas así - Susurró el mayor, excitado.

\- Te quiero…, _niichan_ …

Aquel gesto hizo que Keiichiro detuviera sus movimientos y girara su cuerpo para besarlo en los labios.

\- Abre la boca, tonto – Dijo, sonriendo, sobre los labios del menor. El interior de la boca de Yuya se sentía tan cálido como su propio cuerpo. Sus brazos fueron llevados por Keiichiro detrás de su cuello, obligándolo a entrelazar sus manos sobre él, mientras las suyas, tomaban el cuerpo del menor para sentarlo sobre la mesada, al lado de la pileta. Sus labios se separaron, quedando sus lenguas unidas por un fino hilo de saliva que desapareció escasos segundos más tarde.

\- Ahhh… Kei…

\- Shhh… Déjamelo a mí, ¿sí? – Pidió, besando sus labios una vez más, mientras sus manos despojaban al menor de su ropa interior, dejando su miembro erecto al aire para que sus manos lo tocaran como mejor le parezca. Yuya se aferró a la mesada. La sensación no era la misma, ahora no era él quien tenía el control sobre sus movimientos en torno a su miembro, era Keiichiro. Sus tetillas eran estimuladas por su boca, la cual sopló sobre estas para tornarlas erectas y poder estirarlas con los dientes, masticarlas como si fuera un dulce, ocasionando sólo que sangraran -. Oh, lo siento – Susurró Keiichiro, succionando la sangre que buscaba bajar hacia su cuerpo -. Me dejé llevar – Su boca siguió su camino imaginario hasta dar con el miembro de Yuya -. Oh… Sí que la tienes grande.

\- ¡ _Niichan_! – Se quejó Yuya, sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué? – Besó la punta de su glande, ocasionando que se estremeciera -. Es lindo – Volvió a besar la punta de su hombría, sin dejar de frotar su mano sobre sus testículos -. Me pregunto – Se relamió los labios, buscando su mirada llena de lujuria -… qué se sentirá tenerlo dentro de mi boca.

Yuya se espantó por sus palabras. Sabía que si hacía eso, su juicio se perdería por completo, eso si no lo había perdido hace un tiempo atrás.

\- ¡No! ¡Kei- _niichan_! ¡No hagas e…!

Placer. Ganas incontrolables de gritar. Los movimientos de Keiiichiro en torno a su hombría no tenían palabras. Era simplemente mágica esa sensación de placer que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, despertada por la persona que succionaba su virilidad y que no se quejaba en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, lo disfrutaba tanto cómo él. Keiichiro sacó el miembro de Yuya de su boca y siguió masturbándolo con su mano.

\- Mhhh… Se siente tan rico, hermanito – Le dijo, masturbando su hombría con su mano libre -. Te estás por correr…, ¿no? – Le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo en su rostro una hermosa expresión placentera que tenía miedo de borrar.

\- Ahhh… S… Sí… Sí…

\- Eres tan lindo, Yuya – Rió el menor, incorporándose para besar sus labios, ingresando su lengua a su boca recorriendo su lengua del mismo modo en que su mano lo hacía con su hombría. El menor se aferró a la espalda de Keiichiro, sintiendo ambos que se acercaba era el punto culmine del menor, por lo que la mano que lo masturbaba agilizó sus movimientos, volviéndolo loco, sintiendo cómo su hombría se hinchaba por el placer de verlo excitado, por el sonido de los gemidos que él mismo provocaba. Ahogando su último grito de placer mordiendo el hombro de Keiichiro, el cuerpo de Yuya se tensó, descargándose sobre la mano del mayor, manchando su mano y el cuerpo de ambos -. Felicitaciones…, Yuya – Susurró Keiichiro, mordiendo su cuello como él lo había hecho con el suyo segundos antes. Lamió, entre gemidos, el semen derramado sobre su vientre -. Rico… Eres rico realmente – Susurró, volviendo a besar sus labios, derramando un poco de su descarga en su boca. Una de sus manos abrió los glúteos del menor, mientras un dedo aún manchado con su descarga, rozaba su entrada jugando con ella -. ¿Qué se siente, Yuya…? ¿Es rico?

\- Mhh… Sí – Susurró el menor, sonriendo -. Quiero probar… ah… la de _niichan_ …

\- No creo que eso sea hoy… Me gusta más la idea de correrme en tu interior – Volvió a besarlo, metiendo un dedo en su interior, generando la tensión de sus músculos -. No te vuelvas más estrecho todavía, Yuya…

\- D… Duele – Se quejó, aferrándose a su espalda.

\- Pues acostúmbrate rápido, porque quieras o no – Metió un segundo dedo, casi forzándolo, haciéndolo gritar -… voy a penetrarte – Susurró, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras su otra mano jugaba con sus tetillas -. Ahhh… Yuya…

 

_Aquello se estaba volviendo un juego macabro, pero aquella sensación era una mezcla de dolor y placer. Kei movía sus dedos en mi interior de una forma tan perversa que dolía, pero sus estímulos sobre mi cuerpo eran el placer que contrarrestaba en parte, a aquel dolor que yo mismo me provoqué. Para sentir el placer de ser suyo, tenía que sentir el dolor con la misma intensidad, porque ver cómo sus amantes se retorcían de dolor, generaban su propio placer._

 

Del mismo modo en que Yuya había sentido la intromisión de los dedos de Keiichiro penetrándolo, sintió cuando los sacó de allí, la sensación de dolor era la misma. Se sentía casi sucio al excitarse viendo cómo el mayor lamía sensualmente sus dedos, hecho por supuesto para provocarlo. Jaló de su brazo para bajarlo de la mesada y girar su cuerpo, para que adoptara la misma posición con la que lo había encontrado en la cocina.

\- Ahora sí… Vas a sentirme… Hermanito – Gimió ronco, por demás excitado mientras poco a poco entraba su hombría en el interior del cuerpo de Yuya, quien se aferró a la mesada, intentando gritar. Los labios del mayor mordieron el cuello del menor, sus manos buscaban que su miembro se tornara erecto nuevamente, frotando su mano contra él, apretando con fuerza su glande -. Vamos, Yuya… Caliéntate… Sé que esto… No es nada para ti… ¡Ngh! - El mayor apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el del menor, al sentir su hombría completamente dentro de su cuerpo. Llevó las nalgas del menor hacia atrás, obligándolo a adoptar la posición de una mesa, mientras sonreía al sentir cómo la virilidad de su pequeño hermano despertaba nuevamente. Salió apenas de su interior para darle una fuerte estocada, temblando al sentir las paredes de su interior que, aunque se estrechaban en torno a su hombría, no permitieron que su glande golpeara salvajemente contra su próstata, ardiendo Keiichiro de placer ante los gritos del menor. Yuya sentía cómo su cuerpo se partía al medio, pero al mismo tiempo, le daba placer el sentirse así, el sentir cómo Keiichiro tomaba posesión sobre su cuerpo de una cruel forma -. ¿Crees que no sé…? ¡Ngh! ¿Cómo te tocabas… ahh… escuchándome con otras mujeres…? ¿Crees que no te vi… mientras te duchabas… ahhhh… y te masturbabas pensando en mí…? ¡Tonto…! ¡Ngh…!

Los movimientos sobre el cuerpo de Yuya se volvieron más frenéticos. Tan sólo los gritos de Yuya y los gemidos de placer emitidos por Keiichiro inundaban aquella habitación. Yuya sentía que el dolor que le había hecho experimentar el mayor había sido su castigo por no haber sido sincero con él hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Si… ahhhh…. Si yo… Si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía… me hubieras hecho el amor…? – Musitó, entre gemidos.

\- Claro que… Mhhh… Sí… Por eso digo que… eres un tonto.

El cuerpo del mayor tiritó, sintiendo una rápida descarga recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Se separó del cuerpo del menor y golpeó con su hombría su próstata, hasta llegar a su clímax, descargándose en su interior, estremeciéndose de placer. Esperando a que Yuya se corriera nuevamente, se apoyó contra su cuerpo, besándolo, esta vez dulcemente, haciendo su mano el trabajo contrario sobre su hombría. Una vez así lo hizo, abrazó aquel cuerpo que se estremecía debajo suyo.

\- Ahh… Ah… _Ni_ … _Niichan_ …

Keiichiro sonrió, saliendo de su interior y girando su cuerpo para poder besarlo dulcemente sobre los labios, estrechando su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

 

La noche había sido la única testigo de aquel encuentro. Keiichiro leía un libro sentado en el suelo de su habitación, mientras Yuya dormía sobre su cama, cubierto su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas. El sonido de una llamada entrante de su celular, lo quitó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Diga? – Respondió -. ¡Ah, _neesan_! Sí, muy bien. ¿Eh…? ¿Cómida? – Dirigió su vista al envase de _ramen_ instantáneo vacío que descansaba a su lado -. Exquisita. ¿Yuya? Claro – Miró al aludido, quien dormido, le daba la espalda -. Cocinamos juntos. Sí, te esperamos. Suerte – Cortó la llamada y se levantó dejando el celular y el libro con la última página leída marcada, sobre la mesa de noche. Se acercó al interruptor al lado de la puerta y apagó la luz. Se despojó de su remera y corrió las sábanas para acurrucar su cuerpo contra el de Yuya, abrazando suavemente su cintura con miedo a despertarlo. Sus labios besaron suavemente sus cabellos -. Te amo…, mi tonto hermanito…

El aludido sonrió, feliz por sus palabras, antes se sumergirse, junto a Keiichiro, en un profundo sueño.

 


End file.
